Enséñame
by Felikis
Summary: Entre 1995 y 1996, Ginny recurrirá a Hermione para resolver las dudas sobre su cuerpo.


**Enséñame**

 _Hace tiempo que no dedico un fic al mundo Potterhead. Dedicado a mis seguidores de FanFiction y a_ _adrianacolchado de Twitter, quien me pidió esta historia._

 _ **Grimmauld Place, 12. Londres. Julio de 1995**_

Hermione estaba en su "nuevo" dormitorio, intentando concentrarse en la quincuagésima lectura de _Una historia de Hogwarts_. Invitada por los Weasley y Dumbledore, se hallaba también refugiada en casa de Sirius. La situación era un poco caótica y lo sabía. Por eso los gemelos, Ron y Ginny hacían esfuerzos por enterarse de algo. Aunque dudaba de la eficacia de las orejas extensibles. Demasiado fácil. Nunca había confiado del todo en el criterio de Fred y George.

Ella estaba inquieta por Harry. Quería hablar con él, ponerle al día, decirle lo que estaba pasando. Pero Dumbledore se había mostrado tajante con ella y con Ron. "No podéis decirle nada hasta que esté aquí", les había dicho. Oyó la puerta abrirse. Esperaba que fuera la señora Weasley para avisar de la cena, pero no. La pequeña Ginny Weasley era quien entraba.

—Hermione, ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó.

—Claro —dijo la castaña. Cerró el libro, lo dejó a un lado en el colchón, y se sentó de cara a la cama de su amiga—. ¿Qué pasa?

Ginny se movió a la cama y se sentó cruzando las piernas. Cogió un cojín y se abrazó a él. Hermione se empezaba a imaginar la conversación.

—Pues pasa que… Harry vendrá en algún momento… y siempre me pongo muy nerviosa…

—Eso ya lo sé.

—Y es que le gusta Cho y… no puedo hacer nada, no tengo ninguna posibilidad… —continuó la pelirroja.

—Ginny —empezó Hermione, conciliadora—, te lo dije hace meses: tienes que empezar a abrirte a más chicos. Harry no es el único chico que existe.

 _Y eso lo dices tú, Hermione Granger, que llevas años colada por Ron y no le dices nada_ , le reprendió la parte analítica de su cerebro. Ignoró la molesta voz interna.

—Entonces, ¿tu consejo es que salga con otros chicos?

—¡Claro!

—Pero es que yo… no tengo ninguna experiencia… —dijo Ginny, temblorosa—. No sabría qué hacer con un chico.

—¿Qué querrías hacer con Harry? —inquirió la castaña, intentando que su amiga razonase ella misma,

—Pues… besarle —dijo, antes de enterrar la cabeza en el cojín.

Hermione sonrió. Ay, pequeñaja, que le daba vergüenza.

—Bueno, pues eso tendrás que hacer con otros chicos. Elige bien, eso sí… —le recomendó.

—Pero es que yo no he besado a nadie —continuó Ginny, muerta de la vergüenza—. Tú… ¿tú lo has hecho?

Hermione desvió la mirada instintivamente. No le apetecía confesárselo a la pequeña Weasley. Pero ella le miraba curiosa, y no podía evitarlo.

—Bueno… el año pasado… Viktor… me besé con él… durante el Baile de Navidad —admitió, intentando controlarse.

—¿Y cómo fue? —Ginny no disimulaba su curiosidad.

—Pues… bien, estuvo bien, es un gran besador…—respondió, incómoda. No, no quería dar detalles.

—¿Me podrías enseñar?

—¿A qué?

—A besar.

Hermione miró a Ginny incrédula. ¿En serio la pequeña le acababa de pedir… que le enseñara a besar? No, no podía. Primero, porque tampoco era una experta. Se había besado con Krum, pero sólo con él, no podía pretender ser una experta. Y aparte… ella era chica, y Ginny también. No, no podía.

—No creo que sea una buena idea… —dijo Hermione, e hizo ademán de volver a coger su libro e intentar fundirse con él. Pero no pudo. Ginny le puso una mano sobre la suya.

—Por favor… quiero aprender. Y sólo puedo confiar en ti para esto…

Debatiendo consigo misma por unos momentos, Hermione accedió. Buscó su varita para cerrar la puerta. Luego recordó que tenía prohibido emplear la magia fuera de Hogwarts, así que se levantó para cerrar. Prefería que nadie viera la "clase" que iba a impartir. Ginny le miraba con ojos brillantes.

—Ven —le indicó cuando estaba de pie. No tenía intención de besarse con ella en una cama. Sería demasiado. Ginny obedeció y se acercó a ella, quedando frente a frente—. No hay una forma exacta, pero… puedes acercarte un poco al chico —y se acercó a Ginny—, rodearle con los brazos —y puso las manos sobre la cintura de la pelirroja—, darle un ligero beso en los labios —y sus labios apenas rozaron los de la pelirroja antes de echarse un poco hacia atrás—, y por último…

Y sus labios se fundieron en un beso. La primera impresión que tuvo Hermione es que los labios de Ginny sabían muy bien. Movió sus labios ligeramente, y Ginny procuró corresponderla. O lo hacía bien de forma innata, o la había engañado. Pero aquello estaba bien. Estaba muy bien. Casi sin darse cuenta llevó una mano a la cabeza de su amiga y acarició sus cabellos.

Sin embargo, se asustó. La lengua de Ginny se había deslizado hacia adelante, había sobrepasado la barrera de los labios, y buscaba la suya. Y la localizó. Momento en que Hermione se echó hacia atrás, finalizando el beso.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó la castaña.

—Perdón…me he emocionado un poco… —se disculpó Ginny, azorada—. Besas muy bien.

Hermione se ruborizó por el comentario de la joven, pero consideró que ya había tenido suficiente demostración. Ginny asintió, y ambas prometieron no volver a mencionar el tema.

 _ **Grimmauld Place, 12. Londres. Agosto de 1995**_

Había sido una jornada dura para la Orden del Fénix. Hermione era quien más tiempo se había pasado en tensión, esperando la llegada de Remus, Alastor, y los demás, que habían acudido a rescatar a Harry de Privet Drive, 4. Por suerte su amigo estaba a salvo, por fin, en Grimmauld Place, aunque tenía aún pendiente el tema de su expulsión. Por fortuna, debía ganar, en base a la propia ley.

Aunque ahora tenía otra cosa en la cabeza. El arma. _El arma_ que había mencionado Sirius por error. Por supuesto no dejaba de devanarse los sesos al respecto. Subió las escaleras, seguida por los demás, y se desvió al llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio.

Por supuesto, su compañera de cuarto la estaba esperando con ganas, ansiosa por enterarse de lo que habían hablado en la reunión. Hermione tampoco le contó mucho más, pues todo el contenido de la reunión era más o menos conocida por las orejas extensibles. Pensó si debía mencionar lo del arma, pero teniendo en cuenta la escasa información sobre la misma, se lo contó también.

—¿Qué clase de arma será esa? Ya tiene que ser poderosa para que Quien-Tú-Sabes crea que la necesita… —comentó la pelirroja, muy intrigada.

—Lo se. Pero ni idea… —dijo Hermione, algo molesta. No por la insistencia de Ginny, sino porque no le gustaba no saber cosas. Adoraba el conocimiento.

La castaña buscó su pijama, mientras que Ginny ya se había puesto el suyo. Lo encontró debajo de la almohada. El día había sido tan largo que hasta había olvidado ese detalle. Y eso que ella no era de olvidar.

—Por cierto, muy buen trabajo —le dijo a su amiga.

—¿Por qué?

—Por la naturalidad con la que le has hablado a Harry. Mi enhorabuena —le dijo la castaña.

—Ah, eso, gracias… —dijo Ginny, tímida nuevamente—. Me costó un poco…

—Pues te quedó de libro la interpretación. Así debes seguir.

—Pues va a ser difícil… —comentó Ginny—. Cuando le he visto… bueno… ha sido como...como si mi cuerpo reaccionara… de una forma un poco rara…

Si Hermione hubiera estado bebiendo agua, se habría atragantado. Obviamente sabía a qué clase de reacción se refería la chica, pero no estaba segura de si le apetecía hablar de ese tema con ella. Pero por otro lado… mejor si lo había ella que sus hermanos, que nada se tomaban en serio. A ver… ¿por dónde llevar el tema?

—Bueno, Ginny, es algo normal… has crecido… y cuando crecemos nuestro cuerpo tiende a experimentar cambios.

—¿Te refieres al tamaño de los pechos?

—Sí… y no, no se reduce sólo a eso —respondió la castaña—. También se empiezan a despertar una serie de hormonas… que nos hacen reaccionar cuando estamos con las personas que nos gustan… —era realmente difícil explicarlo sin que sonara algo demasiado fuerte para la pequeña.

—¿Y esa reacción que tuve es de esas? —preguntó Ginny—. Porque mi corazón temblaba… y no sólo eso… le he visto tan guapo… y entonces mi… mi… —se tapó la cara—, sentí algo "ahí abajo".

Era difícil determinar para cuál de las dos era más incómoda la situación, si Ginny por decirlo o Hermione por escucharlo. Obviamente a la pequeña nunca le habían hablado de sexo. Bueno, ella podría ayudar en eso. Lo había hablado con su madre, al fin y al cabo.

—Vale… cuando pasa eso, es porque el cuerpo reacciona de una forma especial. Se llama excitación. Significa que esa persona te gusta mucho y… que quieres pasar la noche con esa persona.

—¿Te refieres a lo de… hacer el amor y eso…?

—Sí, exacto. Es la reacción natural de los seres humanos para esas cosas.

—¿Y tú lo has hecho? —preguntó Ginny. Sonaba más tranquila curioseando por la vida de Hermione que por contarle sus dudas.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, muerta de la vergüenza. No le apetecía contárselo. Pero, demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de que callando, otorgaba, y acababa de dar la respuesta a la joven. Ginny no tardó en saltar a la cama de Hermione con la intención de asediarle para que se lo contara.

—¿Con quién? ¿Con quién? ¿Con quién? ¿Con quién?

—¡Con Viktor! —soltó Hermione al final—. La noche del Baile de Navidad…

No sabía si estaba más incómoda por revelarlo o porque Ginny le mirase ahora con ojitos brillantes.

—Será mejor que durmamos… mañana se supone que hay que seguir la limpieza…

—¿Y no hay nada que pueda hacer con esas reacciones… con las hormonas? —preguntó Ginny. Claramente estaba incómoda, y Hermione dedujo que en realidad, la pequeña estaba aún en estado de excitación. Por las barbas de Merlín…

—Sí… Existe una forma de… autosatisfacernos —dijo, buscando la mejor palabra en su cabeza. "Molly, ¿por qué no has hablado con tu hija de sexo?", preguntó mentalmente, como si quisiera comunicarse con la señora Weasley por telepatía—. Las personas pueden ayudar a estimular su cuerpo a base de tocarse a sí mismos… hay zonas de nuestro cuerpo que son especialmente placenteras…

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Pues los pechos… en los pezones… y por la —tosió— -ina.

—¿El qué?

—Lavagina —dijo en un solo golpe de voz—. A eso se le llama "masturbación". Y al contrario de lo que suele pensar la gente, no tiene nada de malo —se acordó de añadir.

Ginny asintió lentamente, sorprendida por la cantidad de información nueva que estaba recibiendo. Así que podía hacer eso… y relajar su cuerpo. Pues podría probarlo.

Volvió a su cama, y se metió bajo las sábanas. Hermione no tardó en adivinar la intención de la chica. Deseando que nunca más tuviera que resolver las dudas, ella también se metió en la cama, en su caso, con la intención de dormir. Y casi lo había logrado, cuando sintió que alguien la llamaba.

—Hermione… Hermione…

La aludida abrió los ojos y se topó con el angelical rostro de Ginny Weasley mirándola directamente, muy seria. Hermione se frotó los ojos, intentando despejarse.

—¿Ginny? ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó.

—Que me has engañado.

—¿Qué te he engañado? —Hermione se sorprendía de lo que decía la chica.

—Me dijiste que con eso de tocarme yo misma las hormonas no molestarían… y al contrario… creo que aún estoy peor…

Hermione no se lo podía creer. ¿Pero qué le estaba contando la chica?

—… Eso es imposible. Tiene que sentirse mejor en algún momento…

—Pues será que no lo hago bien…

Y sin dudarlo mucho, apartó el colchón, revelando que no tenía el pantalón del pijama puesto. A continuación, para sorpresa de Hermione, se quitó las braguitas, dejando su sexo al descubierto. Y empezó a acariciarse, simplemente por la parte externa de su intimidad. Hermione se abstrajo momentáneamente, y cuando por fin reaccionó, tuvo que taparse los ojos.

—Para, para, para… A ver… tápate.

Ginny obedeció poniéndose las manos sobre su sexo, escondiéndolo. "Suficiente", pensó Hermione. Se acercó a su oído, y le explicó exactamente cómo debía hacerlo. El problema fue que Ginny le pidió ver una demostración práctica. Una vez más, Hermione cedió a la curiosidad de su amiga. Despojada de las sábanas, Hermione se quitó el pantalón del pijama, bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirroja. Hizo lo propio con sus braguitas, quedando ambas frente a frente, con sus intimidades al descubierto.

Hermione llevó una mano a su sexo, lo acarició unos momentos por fuera, y a continuación se introdujo un dedo. Ginny empezó a imitar los movimientos de Hermione. Aquello era más poderoso y placentero que lo anterior. Hermione empleó otro dedo para estimular su clítoris, y se preguntó si Ginny sería capaz de encontrárselo. Un gemido le indicó que efectivamente, lo había logrado.

En otra ocasión a Hermione le habría parecido demostración suficiente, pero lamentablemente para ella se había excitado, y ahora debía llegar hasta el final para quedarse a gusto. Llevó la otra mano hacia su pecho, por debajo del pijama, y se estimuló los pezones, un acto emulado por la pelirroja, que empezaba a jadear. Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, y ahogó un gemido. Acababa de culminar, algo que Hermione hizo unos momentos después.

—¿Qué ha sido esa sensación? —preguntó a Hermione.

—Se llama "orgasmo" o "clímax" y es lo que ocurre cuando el cuerpo recibe mucho placer, al final del acto sexual.

—Maravilloso… —dijo Ginny. Gateó a por Hermione, y le plantó un beso raudo en los labios—. Muchas gracias, maestra.

Y volvió a su cama, no sin antes recoger sus braguitas del suelo y volvérselas a poner. Hermione volvió entro de la cama, se tapó, y procuró olvidar aquello. Sabía que no lo lograría, tenía demasiada buena memoria, pero lo tenía que intentar. La imagen que aquel rosado sexo enfrente suya…

 _ **Dormitorio de las chicas, sala común de Gryffindor, Hogwarts. Finales de enero de 1996.**_

Hermione ni recordaba lo que había ocurrido con Ginny. Bueno, si lo rememoraba adrede sí, pero no se sorprendía a sí misma con aquella imagen. Habían pasado unas navidades agitadas, tras el ataque al señor Weasley, pero al menos parecía que todo iba más o menos bien.

Ginny parecía feliz con Michael Corner. Parecía. Mientras, ella se devanaba los sesos con el maldito Ronald. O era ciego, o era tonto. O no sabía de señales. Y mientras tenía en la cabeza eso, que los TIMOs estaban cada vez más cerca, y que Harry aún no había decidido cuándo sería la próxima reunión del ED, llamaron a la puerta del dormitorio.

—Adelante.

Era Ginny. Parecía hecha un manojo de nervios. Corrió hasta su amiga, que apenas pudo retirar los pergaminos de apuntes de la cama antes de que Ginny se lanzara a sus brazos.

—Hermione… tengo un problema…

—¿Qué pasa? No me asustes… —dijo Hermione, cauta.

—Es… Es Michael.

—¿Tu novio?

—Sí… Me… me ha dicho que quiere que hagamos el amor…

—Oh… —dijo Hermione—. ¿Y eso es un problema?

—¡Sí! ¡No conozco de sexo nada salvo lo que me enseñaste! ¡No sabría qué hacer con él ni nada…!

—Eso es dejarse llevar, Ginny —le indicó Hermione—. Cuando… cuando estuve con Viktor yo tampoco sabía mucho, pero él me guió… me ayudó a que se sintiera bien…

—Ayúdame tú, entonces. Por favor.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me pides?

—¡No puedo confiar en nadie más! —dijo Ginny—. Por favor… no necesito que acabemos ni nada… sólo… aprender a soltarme en la cama… Te lo juro, es el último favor de estos que te pido.

Hermione cedió, una vez más. Empezaron por unos besos, mientras empezaban a quitarse la ropa, mutuamente. Hermione sintió, por primera vez, el cuerpo de Ginny contra el suyo. Muy agradable. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Pero estaba bien. Buscó el sostén de Ginny. El cierre. Lo abrió, y dejó que la prenda resbalara. La pelirroja estaba colorada, pero no dudó en imitar a su amiga. Se besaron de nuevo, quedando en contacto sus pechos.

La castaña hizo lo mismo con la falda del uniforme de Ginny, dejando que cayera. No evitó fijarse: llevaba las mismas braguitas que en Grimmauld Place, cuando le había enseñado los beneficios de la masturbación. Se las bajó, dispuesta a explorar su intimidad con los dedos. Se estaba dejando llevar, lo sabía, y lo único que le sorprendía es que no lo sentía como algo raro. Ginny se adelantó a ella en esta circunstancia, empezando a masturbarla, muy delicadamente, como con cariño.

Pero por algún motivo, Hermione no quería ser "derrotada". Empujó a Ginny, que cayó de espaldas en el colchón, y continuó acariciando su sexo. Y al verlo sintió el impulso de atacarlo con su lengua, pero antes de poder, Ginny le indicó que era suficiente.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Hermione, intentando disimular su decepción.

—Sí… creo que ya hemos hecho bastante… Me siento lo bastante segura para acostarme con Michael… y así no te pongo en un compromiso… —dijo Ginny.

—Vale. … Bien, bien… —aceptó Hermione.

Ambas se vistieron sin decir una sola palabra más. Hermione pensó que quizá, sólo quizá, había desperdiciado una oportunidad muy buena. Ginny era tan…

 _ **Dormitorio de Ginny Weasley, La Madriguera, verano de 1996**_

Hermione había llegado a la Madriguera esa misma mañana. Las últimas novedades de la Segunda Guerra contra Voldemort no eran demasiado halagüeñas. Conocerse el secreto sólo había provocado que los mortífagos actuasen más libremente. Y no había conciliado bien el sueño desde la Batalla en el Departamento de Misterios.

Y ahora estaba de nuevo en la habitación de Ginny, como dos veranos antes. Ginny… Aún recordaba el mítico día en que casi habían terminado acostándose, pero la pequeña la detuvo a tiempo. Y aún así no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza. Se sorprendía a si misma pensando en el sabor de los labios de su amiga, el tacto con su cuerpo, aquellas maravillosas sensaciones… Por suerte para ella, no se le notaba nunca ese pensamiento y había disimulado muy bien delante de Ginny. Quien además, llevaba ausente todo el día, o esa impresión tenía.

—Ginny, ¿te pasa algo? —le preguntó finalmente, cuando hubo anochecido y se disponían a dormir.

—Sí —respondió la pequeña de los Weasley—. Cuando me dijeron que venía hoy… pensé que… bueno, que sería la primera vez que dormimos juntas desde que te pedí ese… "favor" en enero.

Hermione no lo había pensado. Tantos hechos negativos le habían hecho olvidar aquella situación. Pero bueno… no debía pasar nada más al respecto, ¿verdad?

—¿Y eso supone un problema? Puedo irme al salón si lo prefieres… —dijo Hermione, intentando dejar su espacio a la chica.

—No. Es… más complejo que eso. Mira… cuando me enseñaste… pues sé que te interrumpí… Y cuando estuve con Michael… No fui capaz.

—¿Qué no fuiste capaz?

—De hacer nada con él. No "me ponía", como se suele decir. Me besaba con él en la cama… y no tenía impulsos de desnudarle y tener… _eso_. Y en cambio tú… Me gustas.

Hermione no estaba segura de haber escuchado eso último.

—¿Que qué?

—Me gustas, Hermione. Eres… eres sencillamente perfecta. Me gustas desde hace mucho…

—No está bien bromear con esas cosas… —le recordó Hermione.

—No bromeo —dijo la pequeña, subiéndose a la cama de la castaña—. Llevo mucho pensando en ti. Desde el día en que te pedí que me enseñaras a besar… fue una excusa. Y me gustó. Y como no me veía con posibilidades, desistí. Pero luego llegó el tema de las hormonas… y lo que me enseñaste me gustó.

Hermione escuchaba cada palabra sin poder creérselo.

—Y cuando te pedí ayuda para soltarme en la cama… tenía que ver con el tema de mi… virginidad. Te la quería entregar a ti… Pero mientras ocurría, lo detuve porque… porque sé que al fin y al cabo nunca sentirás lo mismo por mi —soltó de golpe. Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro—. Quise olvidarlo, intentando hacerlo con Michael pero no puedo.

Se levantó de nuevo. Por fin se había desahogado, y quería irse. Que Hermione lo asimilara, y que por favor, no dejara de ser su amiga, una vez lo aceptase. Pero se debió enganchar con algo, pues sintió su brazo atrapado. Era la mano de Hermione.

—Espera…

—¿Qué pasa?

En un acto de locura, Hermione tiró de ella hacia atrás, haciendo que aterrizara en la cama. Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante, y besó los labios de la chica, poniendo las manos sobre sus mejillas. Cuando se detuvo y vio la mirada sorprendida de su amiga, notó que se había puesto colorada.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Porque tú también me gustas. Llevo meses pensando en lo que ha ido pasando entre nosotras y no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza. Me gustó…

En ese momento la joven Weasley giró sobre si misma y se lanzó a por su amiga. Se besaron y se abrazaron de nuevo. No les resultaba incómodo. Estaban mejor que nunca, en mejor compañía que nunca, y dejando aflorar sentimientos que habían intentado esconderse por miedo al rechazo. Se sentían libres. Muy libres.

—Pues hay algo que quiero que hagamos, Hermione…

—¿Sí?

—Quiero que terminemos lo que empezamos ese día… si te parece bien.

Y a Hermione se lo parecía, por supuesto. Giró sobre sí misma. Quería ser ella quien llevara la iniciativa. Y Ginny quería dejarse. De forma que, con la castaña encima, se besaron. Las manos de Hermione asomaron por debajo del pijama de verano de Ginny, acariciando sus caderas, proporcionándole unas cálidas sensaciones. La pelirroja le correspondió, tímidamente. La vez anterior apenas había puesto cuidado en el cuerpo de su amiga y ahora lo quería disfrutar.

Lentamente, la castaña fue tirando poco a poco hacia arriba de la prenda, hasta que contempló, una vez más, el cuerpo perfectamente formado de Ginny. Esos pechos cubiertos por el sujetador pronto estarían libres, pero antes iba a dejar que ella hiciera lo propio. Y lo hizo, asegurándose de tocar cada poro que podía de la piel de Hermione. Tras este gesto, los sujetadores cayeron al suelo.

Hermione se tumbó sobre Ginny, quedando sus pechos en contacto. Se sentía bien. Aprovecharon para besarse de nuevo. Sonrieron al hacerlo. Mientras, las manos de Ginny buscaban el pantalón de Hermione, para quitárselo por fin y acariciar sus piernas con mimo y deseo. Hermione le correspondió con un beso en el cuello, que pronto fueron unos cuantos más. Luego retrocedió y le quitó la prenda a Ginny.

Se situó entre sus piernas y empezó a acariciarle su sexo, por encima de la tela de las braguitas. Esa sensación era más poderosa para Ginny que todas las que había tenido por su cuenta. Le gustaba, y lo hizo saber a la castaña con un ligero gemido. Hermione sonrió, y tiró lentamente de aquella ropa interior.

La vez anterior se había quedado con la curiosidad, y ahora iba a satisfacerla. Se tumbó en la cama, teniendo en primer plano la intimidad de Ginny. La acarició con el dedo índice por unos momentos más, antes de decidirse a explorarlo con la lengua.

—Ooooooohhhhhhh… —gimió la pelirroja—. Hermione… sííííí…. —volvió a gemir mientras la lengua de Hermione la estimulaba.

Y a eso se dedicó durante los siguientes minutos. Ginny le había cogido las manos, y las tenía sobre sus pechos, para que la castaña pudiera acariciarlos. Sí, eso le gustaba. Mucho. Tanto que empezaba a acercarse al orgasmo. Se lo hizo saber a Hermione para que se detuviera, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a parar. Quería que llegara al clímax, y lo logró. Ginny tuvo que contener el gemido final con la almohada.

—No tenía que hacer eso… quería que llegáramos al final… juntas… —protestó la pelirroja.

—¿Quién ha dicho que esto haya terminado? —inquirió Hermione, con ojos lujuriosos—. Salvo que no te apetezca seguir…

Por supuesto que le apetecía, y era hora de devolverle el favor. La castaña quedó reclinada sobre la cama, mientras Ginny le quitaba las braguitas, besando la cara interna de su pierna izquierda al hacerlo, y posteriormente, de la pierna derecha al volver a subir por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su intimidad. Apoyó la cabeza, mientras masturbaba muy despacio a su amiga. Por su expresión, Hermione lo estaba disfrutando. Probó a darle un beso en su intimidad, y la castaña gimió.

—Se siente muy bien, sí… —admitió la pelirroja, antes de empezar a lamer con ahínco el sexo de la chica. Probó a introducirle un dedo al mismo tiempo que lo hacía, aumentando el placer que recibía. Aumentó el ritmo muy poco a poco hasta que Hermione tuvo su clímax. Lo notó porque, pese a no hacer ruido, contrajo un poco las piernas.

Y aún no habían acabado. Por supuesto que no habían acabado. Hermione le indicó a Ginny que se acercara a ella. La pequeña lo hizo. La castaña cruzó una pierna con las de Ginny, y la atrajo un poco más hacia ella, quedando en perfecto contacto. Entonces, la mayor empezó a mover las caderas, despacio, provocando una deliciosa sensación de fricción para ambas. Ginny no tardó en unirse al movimiento de su amiga, duplicando el placer. Jadearon. Estaban exhaustas, pero no iban a quedarse sin terminar de nuevo.

—Hermione… Hermione… ¿quieres… quieres…? —empezó Ginny, pero no pudo terminar, pues alcanzó el orgasmo en ese momento, seguida de la castaña.

Sudorosas, Ginny se echó hacia adelante, aterrizando entre los pechos de Hermione, que se abrazó a ella.

—¿Qué me ibas a preguntar? —quiso saber Hermione.

—Pues te iba a preguntar… si quieres que seamos novias ahora… —preguntó Ginny. No se puso colorada, pero era obvio que le daba vergüenza preguntar.

—Por supuesto que quiero —aseguró Hermione, y sonrió.

—Y por curiosidad… ¿te ha gustado más con Viktor o conmigo?

—Lo de Viktor estuvo muy bien… pero esto me ha gustado más. _Tú_ me gustas más —aclaró Hermione, y se fundieron en un largo y tierno beso antes de caer dormidas en el colchón.

 **FIN**


End file.
